


Dark Halls

by Estine



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: 克里斯和里昂正在执行搜查一个工厂的任务，但里昂的举动开始变得奇怪……





	Dark Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Halls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193753) by [Rainbow_Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Captain/pseuds/Rainbow_Captain). 



> 感谢原作者Rainbow_Captain授权本人翻译！希望大家能去原作底下留下kudos！  
> 原文注明如下：  
> 这是另一个基于我朋友的画而展开的故事，我自己也希望知道为什么这花了我这么长的时间。我还在写更多的基于图片的故事，所以请期待吧！  
> 另外，在这个故事中，我改变了一些原有的设定，里昂并没有在生化危机四中被寄生虫感染。  
> 希望你喜欢我的作品！

  克里斯驾车行驶在灰尘仆仆的道路上，在更换了汽车的零部件后，他擦了擦眉尖上的汗水。显然，克里斯得到的是一辆空调坏掉的吉普车，但谁知道他们是不是故意损坏空调以激怒克里斯。

  在轮胎碾过又一块石头时，他猛烈地颠簸了一下，BSAA的人本可以提醒他埃及有着十分糟糕的路况，甚至会让他的背部隐隐作痛，但他们并没有。

  他抓过副驾驶上的地图并迅速地扫了一眼。在这一条同样平淡无奇的路上，唯一的向左的分叉路口就在不远处，而他不想傻到错过那个转弯。

  当然，如果一个人在开车，而另一个人在看地图，事情将会变得简单许多，但是里昂坚持要立刻赶往目的地，于是先行出发，而克里斯想要谨慎地再次检查从BSAA技术部门处获得的装备，比对方稍晚了些。

  里昂在出发前曾说：“我们已经获得了足够的信息，现在唯一需要做的就是赶到那里，找到并向BSAA提供这些B.O.W.正在生产的证据，我们就能够终止那些人的计划。”他的话让这件事听起来简单而明晰。然而实际情况是，即使他们成功地关掉了一个生产机器，另一个仍然会再次在某个地方出现。

  克里斯向左转弯。

  即使有新的问题出现，他和里昂也会立刻解决掉，但目前为止，这个任务的目的仅仅是调查B.O.W.的生产状况，这个情报的来源是一张钉在环球运输的集装箱上的写有生产区域地址的纸条。

  克里斯在遮阳帽阴影下的眼眸向侧方瞥了一眼，他能够看见不远处那个像工厂一样的建筑。

**** **_这真是一点都不可疑。_ **

他这样想着，略微加快了行驶速度。在距离越来越近的同时，建筑也在视野中逐渐放大。那是一栋足足有四层高的建筑，规模看起来有如一个小型的街区。

 在入口处停下的时候克里斯微笑起来，那里停着一辆里昂数小时前开走的吉普车。克里斯下车，绕着那辆车转了一圈，发现里昂靠在前引擎盖上昏昏欲睡。

 克里斯忍俊不禁：“你这是在试着把自己晒得黑一点吗？”

  看起来他的戏谑成功地把里昂从睡梦中弄醒了。

 里昂转头瞪了他一眼：“这只会发生在你的同伴让你等了几个小时的情况下。况且除了火烧一样的高温和该死的蚊虫叮咬，我一无所获。”里昂抹去额头的汗水，显得相当生气。

  克里斯靠得近了些，把手放在里昂的前额上：“好像真的很烫，你确定你没事吗？”

  里昂轻轻地将克里斯的手推开：“我挺好的，先把这个任务解决了吧。”

  克里斯忍不住俯身在对方的额头上留下了一个轻柔的吻：“你说的对，宝贝。”他折返回车上，抓起了他的手枪和突击步枪。

  “我想总部不会喜欢你这样叫我的。”里昂一边检查他的手枪和来复枪一边开着玩笑。

   克里斯只是耸了耸肩，然后关上车门：“他们总有一天会习惯的，只要你不会抱怨这个称呼就行了。”

  “还是在家里用比较合适。”

  克里斯站得离里昂很近，几乎挨着对方的肩膀：“如果是这样的话，当我们搞定这个任务时，我会一直这样叫你的。”

  “我很期待。”里昂戏谑地笑了笑，把手枪塞进枪套里。

  克里斯微笑着做了和他一模一样的动作，并把突击步枪背在身后：“那就开始吧。”

  他们肩并肩走进了生了锈的巨大金属门，里昂摆弄着门上的锁，克里斯透过门上的玻璃向另一侧窥视，发现它并没有被锁上。

  “好吧。”里昂低声说着，将门推开一条缝隙，于是两个人从缝隙间溜了进去。

  风呼啸着刮过空旷的大厅，掀起了些许地上的尘土。他们身处一个很大的房间中，破碎的玻璃、橡胶管、细小的砂石和钉子到处散落着，还有一些更大的管子和燃料箱，这让房间看起来如同迷宫一般。

  从墙角溅出的零星火花使两人都警惕起来。

“有人一直在向这里供电。”里昂小声说，克里斯“嗯”了一声以示同意。

  “一个房间一个房间地检查，别着急。”克里斯指示。

  “带路吧。”里昂站在他身边，确保他的枪已经就位。

  克里斯跨出了迈向建筑深处的第一步，每一个动作都非常小心，他知道里昂就在他的身后，于是他用靴子碾碎那些大块的玻璃，把那些遮挡视线的垂悬的绳子扯下来丢开。

  “即使这个地方已经被荒废了将近20年，你应该考虑到如果这个地方已经再次开始使用使用，我们会被人发现。”里昂在他身后静静地说。

  “虽然不知道在哪里，但我们大概已经走到了中间部分，如果有人发现我们，那也只可能是来这里工作的人。”克里斯回答，他弯腰躲过一些生锈的垂直水管。

  另一处冒出的电火花使克里斯停了下来，他看向墙上的一根操纵杆，看起来那就是声音的来源。

  “你认为他们把什么东西关掉了？”里昂疑惑地问他。

  “也许吧。”克里斯低声咕哝着，他走近了那根操纵杆，握住了手柄，“也许他们看见我们进来了。”这是意料之中的事情，吉普车的动静太大，而一般人也不会接近这里。

  在听见大门“砰”地一声关上的时候，他们都迅速抬起了枪。“这本应是一个简单的调查任务。”里昂无奈地叹了口气。

  “只能继续往前走了。”克里斯一边说着一边向另一个出口移动，他们一起把门推开。

  另一个房间看起来的确有所不同，它并不是特别干净，但至少已经比刚开始位于中央的那个房间好很多了，地上有些凌乱，但散落的管子却不像之前那样生锈得厉害。

  他们站在一处长长的走廊的起点，两侧有许多的门。每一道门的背后都有可能藏着些他们绝对不能错过的东西。

  “一个个房间查。”克里斯再次提醒里昂。

  “明白。”里昂向左侧的第一扇门走去，推开它时，门发出了相当大的嘎吱声。

  房间内部看起来与一个普通办公室无异：一张桌子和一些椅子的金属残骸，一旁是空空如也的书架，显然已经很久没有人在上面放过东西了，哪怕是一张纸。

  他们半掩上门，转而搜查右侧的第一个房间，这里的摆设几乎完全复制了对面的房间，尽管如此，他们还是仔细地检查了一遍。退出房间后，正当两个人打算打开下一扇房门时，克里斯听见了里昂的呻吟。

  他转身，看见里昂轻轻地倚在墙上休息。“你还好吗？”克里斯靠近他。里昂立刻站直，重新拿稳了枪：“没事，我想是美国最近的雨下得有点多了，所以我不太习惯埃及的炎热。”

  克里斯并不太认同地点点头，他提议：“我来带路。”然后打开了下一道门。

  超过一个小时的搜查后，他们一无所获，而克里开始担心起里昂越来越蹒跚的步伐，他们走进了另一间相同的办公室，克里斯擦拭了一下桌上的尘土和碎石。

  “坐下来休息一会。”克里斯告诉里昂。在搜查的过程中，里昂变得越来越沉默，现在只是略微朝克里斯点点头。他坐下来，垂着头，依靠桌子来支撑自己的身体。

  克里斯感到有些不安，里昂原本对这个任务投入了大量的精力，但现在看来他并不是特别专注，这显得很不寻常。

  他把枪放在地上，单膝跪在了里昂面前：“里昂？你怎么了？”

  他并没有得到回应，或是观察到任何里昂听到了他的话的迹象。

“里昂？”

  克里斯重复了一遍刚才的问题，于是里昂终于抬起头来，他的脸色看起来相当苍白，克里斯意识到对方有些不对劲：“发生了什么？”

  “……没什么。”里昂回答得很含糊。

  “显然你看起来不是很舒服，也许是被什么东西影响了。”克里斯起身，打算和总部取得联系，“我们现在就撤离，然后让医生替你检查一下。”他拨开通讯器的开关，无线电开机时传来轻微的电流声。

  “不，我很好。”里昂低吼一声，猛地站起来抓住了克里斯拿着通讯器的手。克里斯睁大了眼看向里昂，不明白刚刚对方那爆发性的力量从何而来。

  他温和地移开里昂的手，关掉了无线电：“那么就站直，举起你的枪。”克里斯指示道。里昂毫不犹豫地照做了，克里斯从来不曾见过里昂如此地用力紧握住枪。

  “我只是有些累了。”里昂浅浅地笑了一下，但那个微笑看起来有些虚假。

  克里斯威胁他：“如果你再出现疲劳迹象的话，我们就离开。”而里昂仅仅只是在走出房间时瞥了他一眼。

**** **_这一点都不像里昂。_ **

  如果有什么问题的话，里昂通常会第一时间告诉他，然而这一次里昂选择了隐瞒。

  他站得离里昂很近，两人一同继续检查着这些房间。

  依然没有进展，甚至连警告两人已经被发现的杂音也并未出现，唯一让克里斯担心的是里昂的步伐又开始踉跄了起来。

  现在他们站在了走廊的末尾，一些生锈的金属门将他们与其后的大厅隔开，就在克里斯尝试打开这些门的时候，他听见里昂的呻吟，看见对方倚着墙滑坐在地上。

  克里斯将手放在对方的肩膀上尝试扶住对方，但里昂只是盯着地面，拒绝和克里斯对视，他的手隔着里昂的衣服按摩着对方的背部，汗水几乎让布料粘在手上。

  “里昂？你究竟怎么了？”

  然而里昂的回答仍旧是低声的呻吟，克里斯能够感受到对方的身体紧绷起来，“如果有事发生，你知道你可以信任我。”

  克里斯得到的回答仍然是更加痛苦的呻吟，里昂的头垂得很低，克里斯本想再次询问，可当他看见里昂的脖颈时，他打消了这个念头。那里看起来有点儿不对劲……

  “里昂，我认为你以前的照片当中从未出现过这个……”克里斯疑惑地说，他慢慢地把手从里昂的肩膀上放到对方的脖颈后，“这里……有一处针孔的痕迹。”

  这句话让里昂动了动，他抬起头，但脸庞依旧被发丝的阴影掩盖，克里斯仿佛听见了里昂的喃喃自语，于是他凑得近了一些：“嗯？你说什么？”

  里昂直直地站起来，转过脸去避免和克里斯对视。

  “别再做那些英雄主义的事情。”

  他的话让克里斯感到很困惑，里昂缓缓地将脸转向克里斯，而克里斯对他所看到的一切吃惊得几乎连下巴都要脱臼。

  如同眼泪般的鲜血从里昂的眼眶滑落，蜿蜒过脸颊，在克里斯还没有反应过来之前，里昂迅速开始有所动作，他甩开克里斯的手，甩开一扇双开门，向更深处的黑暗跑去。克里斯不敢置信地看着门和门框链接的铰链——里昂的力气大到几乎把它们扯下来。

  他尽全力地追在里昂的身后，但里昂狠狠地甩上了身后的门，门板硬生生地撞在克里斯的脸上使他蹒跚着向后退了几步，他的视野一瞬间变得模糊不清，只能勉强分辨出里昂的身影进入了一处走廊，并且消失在某个房间里。

  他呻吟一声，抓了抓自己的头发，尝试着整理自己混乱的思绪。

  刚刚究竟发生了什么？

  克里斯并不傻，他很清楚自己刚才所见到的现象：眩晕，攻击性，以及血泪。

  他几乎要一拳捶在墙上，里昂被寄生了。这就能解释为什么里昂认为自己被蚊虫叮咬过，一定是有人在里昂等待克里斯的时候，通过某一处窗子朝里昂注射了些什么。

  这些人一定在克里斯抵达工厂时就藏匿在了某处，他把脸埋在手心里，突发事件让这一切开始变得更加困难。

  克里斯不能通知任何人，总部只会下令让他射杀里昂，或者更糟——他们会让克里斯把里昂带回去，作为他们实验的对象。克里斯只有一个选择，那就是找到解药。

  但即使感染源在这里，也并不一定意味着治愈的步骤可以在这里完成。况且，即使他找到了解药，他也要抓住里昂才行。

  显然里昂的体格比克里斯小上一号，但他有着不属于克里斯的灵活与强大，在被感染后，里昂会变得更强，且不会畏惧疼痛，所以他不会轻易地被克里斯抓住。还有另一个问题，即使这个寄生虫是新研制出来的，那些制作它们的人也已经在收集数据了。

  被寄生者们通常表现得拥有蜂群般的思维，所以里昂一定是跑去寻找其他的“同伴”了，这意味着当克里斯找到里昂时，对方绝不会是孤身一人，如果克里斯能够拯救里昂的话，这是否意味着他也应该试着去拯救其他人……

  他有些恼怒地朝刚刚那扇门走去，但忽然又停了下来，里昂最后所说的话语在他脑海中回响着：“‘英雄主义……’”

  克里斯知道那是什么意思，这表明里昂也明白接下来会发生什么。这是他们在共同执行任务时经常会对彼此说的一句话。

  两人都明白他们的工作非常危险，也清楚他们赤裸裸地暴露在危险前只是时间的问题。感染终究会发生，而他们早已同意，在其中一方中招时，由另一个人来亲手终结对方的生命。

  但这些话通常只是流于言辞，克里斯从未有过不得不将它们付诸行动的时候，而仅将它们当做是两人躺在床上时，一些属于里昂的浪漫罢了。

  一声巨响把克里斯从思绪中拉回现实，他举起了枪，声音是从金属门后的某处传来的。克里斯思索了片刻，然后微笑起来，他想里昂并不会介意自己违背他的意愿，仅此一次。

***

  里昂醒来时，脸贴着满是灰尘的混凝土，他呻吟着，无意识地把脸转过去，他尝试着支撑起自己，但却无力地向后倒去，后脑勺撞在了墙上。当他把碎发从眼前拨开时，他的手掌触碰到皮肤，那感觉像是干燥的砂砾。

  他感觉不太好，实际上，他认为自己正在逐渐死去，他把手放回地上。

  死亡在此刻并不是一种暗喻，里昂知道他即将迎来生命的终点，当晕眩和颤抖再一次袭来时，他意识他正在走向一条漆黑得快要将他吞噬的道路。

  他的固执是如此愚蠢，这一点里昂很清楚，但他不想直接告诉克里斯，即使他最终发现了自己的这个毛病，因为无论他认为自己有多么固执，克里斯也只会比他更甚。

  如果里昂告诉克里斯他被寄生了，那么他需要清晰地说明，自己必须被击杀。然而这是克里斯永远不会同意的事，无论对方向他保证了多少遍。彼时正是寂静的深夜，他们躺在同一张床上，距离近到能够交换彼此的呼吸。

  事实上，里昂非常害怕，他知道自己并不是什么超级英雄，但他在浣熊市事件中得到的那些运气，它们去哪里了？难道已经被他在今天之内消耗殆尽？现在，他甚至不得不从一个仅仅只希望他活下来的男人身边逃离。

  他的头开始嗡嗡作响，里昂蜷缩着捂住自己的耳朵，那个声音几乎要穿透他的颅骨，他死命地抓住自己头，咬紧牙关。但正如那个声音来时的迅速，它消失得也很快，他松开了手，看见鲜血滴落在地板上，温暖的液体从唇齿间溢出，那些血源源不断地从他的身体里流失。

  他正在迅速地发生变化。

  里昂缓缓地站起来，却已经失去了刚才的记忆。此刻他因为那个声音的存在而感到放松，它仍然在那里，只是听起来微弱了一点儿，他的身体在他的大脑反应之前就移动了起来。

  他被召唤了。

***

  克里斯现在正盯着工厂的另一头，他已经找过了身边附近每一个房间，但仍然没有丝毫线索，没有任何人存在过的迹象。除了在某个房间内，他发现了地板上磨损过的痕迹，以及一些不起眼的踩在血迹上的脚印，那些血液已然干涸，这应该是里昂留下的，对方正在迅速地向B.O.W.转变。

  但里昂要从这到哪里去？

  这一层没有别的房间了，于是现在克里斯打算找到通往上层的路，然而每一条看起来能够抵达二楼的路，无一例外地都被堵塞或是崩塌了。

  克里斯决定走回那个长廊，一定有别的办法能够让他到外面去。他将来时的那扇门打开，然后紧贴着墙的边缘小心地移动，沿着建筑的外侧前进着。砖石簌簌地崩解成小块的碎片，克里斯毫不怀疑如果他再用力一些，整个建筑都会被他弄垮。

  他绕过了其中一个高大的烟囱，弯腰避让过那些水管。这里没有人来过的迹象，任何地方都没有脚印。周围非常安静，然而克里斯始终认为有人在某处监视着他，不仅如此，他仍旧在思索里昂是如何消失不见的。

  拨开那些及膝高的杂草后，他总算看见了一处楼梯间。他朝那里走去，始终保持着高度的警惕。

***

  里昂安静地站在人群之中，所有人无一例外地保持着沉默。在他们的正前方，有一个高个子男人的身影若影若现。一些人开始咕哝着说些什么，但最前方传来的声音让他们重新安静了下来。

  里昂只是盯着那个男人，他还能够感受到外界的事物。毫无疑问，这个男人是这里的主人。因为在他的面前，里昂觉得自己是如此的渺小，所以他谦卑地站在队伍的最末尾，前来向他表示臣服。

  一声尖锐的巨响穿透了整个大厅，在通道中回响。所有的人都向噪音传出的方向转过脸，但那声音的源头显然在很远的地方。那个高大的男人开始呼喊起来，他的吼叫充斥着整个房间，一时间所有的人都开始向唯一的一处通道移动。

  或许里昂没有理解那个男人都说了什么，但他至少能确定一件事：有人发现了这里，而他们需要去杀掉侵入者。

***

  克里斯平躺在地上呻吟着，他方才堪堪躲过了另一级崩塌的金属阶梯，硌在脊背处的石头让他十分难受，于是他转向了另一侧。那些飞扬的灰尘和下落的碎石使他不住地咳嗽，克里斯近乎绝望地盯着那处已经彻底损坏的楼梯。

  几分钟前他踏上第一级阶梯的时候，无视了那些细微的嘎吱嘎吱的声音，他以为尽管楼梯年久失修，但也仍然可以承受他的重量。但在走了十二步左右之后，整个阶梯开始剧烈地晃动，在看见这破旧的楼梯开始从墙上整个剥落的时候，克里斯的心也跟着一沉。

  当他尝试向回跑时，毫不意外地看见来时的路开始崩塌。克里斯别无选择，他越过楼梯扶手，重重地摔落在地板上，然后勉强地躲过那些下落的金属碎块。

  不管这是否奏效，他还是捂住了耳朵，那些金属废块砸在地上的尖锐刺耳的声音在空气中扩散出一圈圈的震动，几乎再次让他摔倒在地，在他磕磕绊绊地尝试向后退时，踉跄着单膝跪在了地上。金属碎片在这个不大的空间中四溅，即使是细微的移动都显得十分困难。

  现在，克里斯精疲力竭地倒在地上，在刚才的轰隆巨响后，现在的安静显得如此诡异，飞舞的尘埃也开始慢慢沉淀下来。

  他懊恼地呻吟一声，抓了抓他的头发。克里斯知道自己现在必须站起来开始转移了，不可能没人听到这些动静，而那些人一定会过来调查这里究竟发生了什么。

  至少他能借机观察到到这里究竟都藏着些什么人，从而按图索骥找出他们的藏身地。

  克里斯安慰自己，他环顾一周，发现仍有一个幸存的梯子能够通向另一个巨大的烟囱。他耸了耸肩，算是对刚才发生的一切表示遗憾，克里斯快步走向那个烟囱，然后迅速地攀上了锈迹斑斑的消防梯。

  他抵达了位于烟囱半腰处的金属平台。他跪下来仔细检查着，现在克里斯最不希望发生的事情就是这个仅存的小平台也不幸倒塌了。当他看向他之前所处的位置时不禁摇了摇头，他真的把这里弄得一团糟。

  垮塌后残留的废墟几乎完全堵塞住了通向建筑与建筑之间的道路，所以他现在真的希望某个人能够出现间接帮他一把。

  几分钟过后，他终于瞥见了一点儿动静，某个身影躲藏在左侧的巨大建筑后方。

  仅仅是一瞬间的事，大批的人群不知从何处涌入了建筑的这一头，克里斯惊讶极了，他粗略地估计下方的人数大概超过了三十个，而他们都围绕着那些坠毁了楼梯。

  从克里斯的角度看去，他们的衣服几乎都破破烂烂的，满是灰尘。这些人一定在这里活动了有相当长的时间了。但他得到的讯息里并不包括总部的人是多久发现这个地方的，克里斯推测实验大概已经进行了几个月之久。

  这也意味着如果这些人在很早以前就被感染了，寄生虫已经完全控制了延髓，克里斯能救回他们的可能性很小。

  他悲痛地垂下头。有太多的人为此而死去了，现在他只希望里昂的名字不会出现在牺牲者名单里。

  他看着人群慢慢散开，消失在一幢建筑后方。

  **_看起来那就是我要去的地方。_**

克里斯又等待了几分钟，直到确定那些人完全离开后，他才爬下楼梯。

  他站回了地面上，在重新检查过枪支后，朝着那幢大楼走去。

  那些人的确全都消失了，克里斯顺着地上灰尘的痕迹前进着，被寄生的人们总是趿拉着脚走路，这给他留下了一道容易追踪的线索。

  足迹带着他离开了那些高大的建筑，来到了一处看起来快要完全损毁的金属棚前，棚顶已经失去了银色的金属光泽，变成了锈迹斑斑的深棕。

  虽然这里小得似乎并不能容纳那么多人，但这的确是那些脚印指向的方向。

  在他越来越靠近棚子的同时，他能看到一架腐坏的木制拖车停放在地上，几乎占据了整个狭小的空间。

  克里斯跪下来低头来看向它的底部，然后他把那辆木板车推开，发现了一架长长的通往地下的梯子。

  这就是为什么那些人能够消失在这里。

  一切似乎都能说通了，他和里昂之所以没有在工厂里看见任何人的身影，是因为他们都在地底下。

  克里斯别无选择，他把枪背在身后，打开了肩头的战术手电。

  唯一的路径就是向下……

  当他从梯子上跳下时，他意识到自己踩进了水洼里。克里斯环顾四周，手电的光线将这个长长的隧道照亮。他端着枪开始前进，观察着每一处可能藏有人的空间。

  但仍旧没有任何人存在的迹象，突发事件并未像想象中那样挡住他的去路，只有一条长得几乎看不见尽头的笔直隧道，中央是锈蚀得厉害的铁轨。

  至少他不用担心自己会迷路了，克里斯安慰自己，但他在这里待得越久，他就感到越不舒服。

  也许这是因为他正走在一条下水道中，空气中弥漫着腐烂的臭气，然而无论他感到多恶心，他都必须前进，那些被寄生的人不可能去别的地方了，这条下水道是唯一的路。

  时间一分一秒的过去，克里斯的呕吐感越来越强烈。直到他终于看见了自己的救星——隧道的尽头出现在他的视野中，在那里有一些石阶通往上层。

  克里斯不想溅起太大的水声，于是他只是微微加快了步伐，然后站在了楼梯的底部。

  他抬枪寻找可能存在的目标，但四下一片寂静。克里斯谨慎地踏上每一级阶梯，直到他回到地面上。

  他观察了一下四周，看见黑暗中隐约有几道门的轮廓。

  克里斯走向离他最近的那道门，轻轻地转动把手以确认门是否锁上，出乎意料的是门立刻就打开了。他立即用枪口指着门内，以防任何可能存在威胁的东西突然出现，但什么都没有发生。

  克里斯慢慢走进房间里，看见了一道微弱的光线，随着他离那道光越来越近，克里斯发现那是钉在白炽灯光下的一张张X光片。

  当他看清楚那些X光片上写着的名字时，他的表情变得相当痛苦。

  那是三十多条消逝的生命。

  但他也暗自庆幸没有看见里昂的名字。他看向房间的其他角落，发现了一些电脑，克里斯尝试启动它们，但并没有成功。

  他阅读了一些档案，为那些报告中失败的试验品而痛惜。

  克里斯离开房间，重新戒备着靠近邻近的一扇门，但那是锁上的。黑暗中，最后一道门也是锁上的，他只能走向那扇最大的金属门。

  他成功地转动了门把手，但不幸的是他需要用力地推动才能打开这扇门。金属刮擦地面发出刺耳的噪音。当他通过那扇门的时候，他举起了枪，准备和任何一个前来查看动静的东西战斗。

   一阵短暂的静默，然而克里斯仍旧保持警惕，枪口指着走廊，缓缓地向左侧走去，检查另一扇门。他不费力就将那扇门推开了，进入房间后，又小心地关上了身后的门。

  房间正中央的一张长桌上，放着烧杯，试管，水泵之类乱七八糟的东西。外围的桌子上堆满了杂乱的纸张和文件。克里斯花了几分钟飞快浏览了尽可能多的文档，从“如何硬化表皮”到“如何混交老鼠和苍蝇”等等。

  终于，克里斯不禁倒吸了一口凉气，他找到了一份标有“可能的治愈方法”的文件，显然这只是一种设想，但也已经比什么都没有好太多了。

  克里斯仔细地研读着那些资料，看见了这样一句话：“大多数的化学制剂都储存在一个小房间内。”

  克里斯再次仔细检查房间后，看见了一扇木门。他走过去将那扇门推开，这的确是一间很小的房间，每个架子上都堆积着琳琅满目的试剂。他带着那份文件关上了木门。克里斯将文件放在工作台上，然后再一次仔细地阅读了一遍。

  他的的思绪飘忽不定，即使房间中的一切都被贴上标签，按部就班地放好，但只要有一样东西弄错，满盘皆输。

  克里斯找到了所需的所有材料，开始尝试配置解药，所有的一切都需要被精准地测量，适当地混合在一起，最后转变成正常的颜色，而不会有浓烟或是爆炸什么的，克里斯感叹这时他是多么的需要吉尔或是瑞贝卡。

  他将那一管成品放置了一会，发现了一旁的干净塑料盒里还留有一些未使用过的注射器。文件上写道注射应该会起作用，但并没有说注射在哪里，这也是一件克里斯希望不要出现差错的事情。

  他注视着玻璃烧杯中的灰色液体，这是他唯一的希望了，是他再次见到他的恋人的机会，仅此一次。里昂不会轻易地被他抓住，所以克里斯的动作只能在短短的一瞬间完成。

  他摇了摇头，决定再多准备一份解药。

  克里斯专注地盯着那些液体冒出的些微气泡，他不能有任何闪失。解决问题的根源对他而言并不太困难，他发出一声长长的叹息，等待的时间慢得像是过去了数年……

  他盖上针管的盖子，轻轻地把它们放在他腰带附着的包里。

  克里斯离开了房间，隔着包按住那两管针剂。如果这不起作用，那么他别无选择，只能瞄准里昂的头部开枪，然后一切就都结束了……

  当克里斯回到走廊的时候，叹了口气。目前最主要的任务就是找到里昂，而他并不奇怪里昂会试图躲起来，克里斯唯一的选择就是继续找遍每一个房间，无论需要花上多长的时间。

  四周仍然一片寂然，那些数量众多的感染者一定就在这附近的某处。克里斯走向一扇边缘锈蚀了的巨大双扇门，抬枪警戒着，他转动把手，迎来了另一处全然的黑暗。

  战术手电的光并不足以照亮这一整处空间，克里斯无法看清这房间里的墙或是另一端，只是隐约能够辨认出一些大的桌子，但也仅此而已。背后传来的一声巨响让他迅速地转过身，发现来时的那扇门已经关上了，刚才并没有风吹过，而他很确定门不会自己关上。

  他尝试离开这里，手摸索到了门把手，但一瞬间被一道明亮的白光刺得睁不开眼。他不得不用手遮住眼睛。

  整个房间都被灯光点亮了，废弃的管子被堆砌在墙角，大的金属零件随意地散落在地上，伴有一些零星的碎片。

  等他能够看清的时候，克里斯有了一个大发现，这里是所有的感染者的藏身之处，一圈圈的环形通道围绕着墙，几乎要接触到天花板，房间里站着那三十多个被寄生的人，他们的眼睛都盯着他。

  “我还不知道我这么受欢迎。”他小声嘀咕着，然后扣动了枪的扳机。

  寄生虫控制了整个局面，而克里斯需要有所抵抗，但是他们当中没有人做出太大反应。他们只是站在那里，看上去像是处于目眩神迷之中，轻微地摇晃着，但眼神却都锁定了克里斯。

  在房间较远处的另一端，他看见了一扇打开的门，那里看起来像是以前被用来作为经理办公室，视线越过一些废旧的机器，一个高大的身影逐渐浮现，然后踏着沉重的脚步一步步地慢慢走了进来，他长长的棕色外套随着动作在地上拖沓，直到走到了房间中央然后停住了，那个人看起来足足有七英尺高。

  克里斯看见了他脸上覆盖着的一块破布，那块布看起来有些年头了，上面沾满了血迹。从远处看，克里斯只能看见他的一只眼睛，另一只掩盖在一些腐烂的绷带下。

  那个人站在那里盯着克里斯，就像其他的寄生虫一样，直到那双灰色的嘴唇扬起一个大大的笑容，露出了腐坏的牙齿。

  这个动作似乎让那些人惊醒过来，他们纷纷开始动作，嘴里发出了刺耳的咆哮，击打着栏杆，重重地跺着脚。

  “Mahu！Mahu！Mahu！”他们大叫着。

**** **_这应该是那个人的名字。_ **

  当那个人走向克里斯时，他们的尖叫变得更大声。

  克里斯有些不安地看着那个人撕破了他的衣服然后丢在了一边，他棕色的裤子已经变得破破烂烂，被星星点点的血迹覆盖，但他的胸膛……

  克里斯几乎都要同情那个男人了，他的胸口看起来像是曾经被撕裂过，然后又被大量的金属钉针随意地连接起来。

  那些钉针描绘出歪歪扭扭的凹凸不平的痕迹，一直蔓延到他的胃部，在他的心脏处绕了一圈，血从皮肤被钉针刺穿的地方渗出来。

  克里斯立刻将枪抵在肩上朝着那个人开枪，子弹的确击中了那个人，但这似乎并不能阻止Mahu，克里斯又开了几次枪，但那个玩意儿甚至连脚步都没有停止过。

  Mahu在一处机械后停下了，克里斯继续瞄准着他。

  在克里斯的注视下，他缓缓地跪下并且拾起了一根大的木棍，这个简单的动作对他而言好像十分困难，随着进一步的观察，克里斯很快就搞明白了原因。

  在那根木棍的末端是一块大石头，被打磨成了锤头的形状。

  然而情况好像还嫌不够糟似的，克里斯发现在锤子上甚至还有缠绕着带有尖锐倒刺的绳子。随着Mahu一步步逼近克里斯，那些人开始兴奋地吼叫。

  一梭子子弹如雨点一般倾撒在Mahu身上，但并没有起到任何效果，子弹不足以击穿对方的表皮。

  Mahu举起了他的手臂，重重地击中在了那张拦在他和克里斯中间的金属桌子。桌子应声断裂成了两半，Mahu再一次抬臂向克里斯挥击，但克里斯设法弯腰躲开了。

  Mahu紧随其后，并且再一次用那柄大锤朝他攻击，这一下落在了一些机器设备上，火星四溅。

  于是他向不得不后退了几步，蹲下来躲藏在那些乱七八糟的机器后。克里斯喘了口气，子弹不够了，他必须得想点别的什么办法。

  沉重的脚步声越来越近，克里斯不得不环绕着移动，跑向房间的另一端，那些被寄生的人又开始尖啸起来，这极有可能是他们在向Mahu报告克里斯躲藏的位置。

  留给克里斯的选项不多，即使他脑海里一闪而过的念头听起来有些蠢，但的确能为他争取一些时间……

  他站在一张桌子后，再次开始了射击，子弹依旧无法击穿Mahu的皮肤——这是显而易见的，但不要紧。Mahu走了过来，锤子被他抓着拖在身后。克里斯不断地从掩体后开枪，直到Mahu蹒跚着逼近并且撞倒了几张桌子。

  时间紧迫，克里斯趁着对方尝试把锤子从那堆被摧毁的废料中拿出来时奔向Mahu，手里攥着他的防身小刀，克里斯狠狠地将刀插进了对方掩盖在绷带下的右眼里，Mahu发出了他听过最难听的尖叫，他转动刀柄以期能加深伤口。然而就在克里斯试图抽回小刀时，他僵住了。

  有着一头金发的人突兀地带走了他全部的注意力。

  **_里昂……_**

他站在另一些被感染的人之中，同样大声地吼叫着，克里斯清楚地听见了里昂叫着：“杀了他！”

  克里斯只能盯着里昂，像是希望他的注视能让对方从这仿佛被催眠的状态中醒过来，但里昂只是继续嘶吼着，想看见Mahu将克里斯撕成碎片。

  两只大手突然抓住了他的手臂，克里斯还来不及回头就被扔了出去，砸在了墙上。当他爬起来试图站直身体时忍不住呻吟着，但忍不住有些庆幸，毕竟在他被甩出去时，没有被自己手上那把沾着血迹的小刀误伤。

  他能听见Mahu同样在痛苦地呻吟着，显然，对方因为失去了视力而感到异常恼怒。但这依旧无法阻止他——克里斯清晰地听见了锤子从凹陷的金属桌中拔出来的声音。他慢慢地爬起来正视Mahu，对方的绷带被一层新的血迹覆盖，并且挥舞锤子的动作开始变得混乱起来，毫无章法地破坏着一切挡在他身前的东西。

  克里斯成功的可能性很小，但他也的确没有别的办法能摆脱Mahu了，剩下的选择就是搜查这个房间，找到什么东西来对付这个怪物。

  克里斯缓慢地移动着一个个检查那些机器，他看见了那些古怪的像是织布机一样的东西，巨大的钻头和传输履带，高大的集装箱——但那看起来似乎并不能真正起作用。

  Mahu发出的声响警告克里斯对方正逐渐朝这里靠近，克里斯希望对方没摧毁一些对自己有利的东西。

  在Mahu和那些寄生虫的吼叫中，克里斯听见了他自己的笑声，他的确找到了一个有趣的玩意儿：金属粉碎机。

  他往里瞥了一眼，看见那些刀片正在运转着，现在他要做的就是把Mahu引到这里面。他看了看Mahu，对方仍旧像一只没头苍蝇一样四处乱撞，胡乱地挥舞着锤子。

  克里斯蹲下来检查了一下他的突击步枪，没有子弹。他叹了口气，重新将枪背了起来。他从腿部的枪套里拿出了手枪，也许Mahu并不会注意到他将武器换成了手枪。别无选择，克里斯做了一次深呼吸，然后站了起来。

  他将手枪瞄准Mahu的躯干并且开火。然后克里斯立刻意识到他不需要过于忧虑，Mahu已经朝着他这边跑过来，脚步重重地踏在地面上，拖在身后的锤子摧毁了路径上的一切东西。

  克里斯从搅碎机旁移开，他并不想让Mahu过于靠近那个东西以免它一不小心被毁掉，随着Mahu不断地靠近，他也持续不断地开枪射击，当Mahu被激怒到了极点，以至于把锤子再一次卡住的时候，克里斯收起了枪，用尽全力挥拳击中了他的腹部。

  对方踉跄着向后退了几步，将锤子丢在了一边，克里斯不断地猛揍着对方，直到Mahu后退到了他想要的位置，他凝聚起全身的力气，在最后一拳落下时，Mahu失去了平衡，他蹒跚着将他的背后暴露在了克里斯面前，这意味着克里斯现在需要做的只是轻轻地踢一下，Mahu就跌进了搅碎机里。

  克里斯看着对方的身躯在刀片下变得扭曲，鲜血四溅，在机器的旋转过程中，甚至身体的一部分从管道中被挤了出来，克里斯长长地出了口气，从自己已经汗湿的衣服上擦去一些溅出来的零星皮肤碎块。

  他重新看向来时的地方，不出意料，那里已经重新变得安静下来，那些被寄生的人相当震惊地看着克里斯，然后面面相觑，不确定接下来应该做些什么。

  克里斯抓紧了他的手枪，他已经精疲力竭了，但这些人也已经失去了领导者……那些寄生虫继续在角落里关注着克里斯的一举一动，克里斯注意到有几个人开始走向通向另一条走廊的门。

  不久，所有的人都跟上了那几个人，克里斯看着他们一个个消失在门后。

  这是否意味着，失去了领导者，他们只会漫无目的地四散开来？

  克里斯对这种寄生虫的认知依旧在初期，所以他只能从亲身经历的事情中进行猜测。

  克里斯四处转了转，回到了那个一开始他看见了里昂的地方，当他无法看见那个金发的人时，一种恐惧感攫住了他。

  里昂是否和那些人一起消失掉了？不……他不能让这种事情发生。里昂绝不能成为任务结束后统计的其中一个损失人员。

  他必须找到里昂，把他带回来，不计一切代价。

  他继续搜索，希望能在那些寄生虫走了以后找到些许线索。他发现了房间的角落处几扇深绿色的大门。克里斯有些踉跄着走向那些门，在检查过房间以后，打算进到门后的走廊里。

  他屏住呼吸，侧着身子勉强地靠在那扇门上。

  克里斯疲惫至极，他的背因为刚刚摔在墙上那一下而剧痛着，他用尽全身的力气推开了门，但却差点因为步履不稳而摔一跤，他看见了一抹蓝色，听见了像是气泡破碎的声音。

  他震惊地看见一些蓝色的实验舱被绳子环绕着绑在房间顶梁上。那看起来和他以前在阿克雷山区的洋馆里看见的一模一样。但是这些东西里是空的，有可能里面的暴君已经被放出来了。克里斯靠近观察那些实验舱，当触碰到玻璃表面时，他的下颌线条紧绷起来。

  他们都在这里做什么呢？试图突变寄生虫？又或者只是去创造那些像是Mahu一样的生物？无论哪一个，对这个世界而言都不是什么好事。

  他闭上了眼靠着玻璃缓缓垂下头，但是一点细微的声响又让他再次紧张起来。他看见了玻璃上模糊的倒影，下一秒，他蹲下来躲在容器的另一侧。

  一声巨响在房间中炸裂开，克里斯身边的那个容器突然碎了，里面的液体倾撒出来泼在地面上。克里斯迅速地举起了他的枪瞄准那个东西，但是当他看清对方时，他几乎失去了所有力气。

  那是里昂，或者说，是占据了里昂身体的寄生虫。他的眼睛已经变成了猩红色，深色的鲜血痕迹残留在脸颊上，对方手中指着克里斯的枪使他只能乖乖待在原地。

  “里昂……”克里斯低声叫着对方的名字，然而里昂迅速地朝他靠近，几乎直接将枪口抵在了克里斯的额头上。克里斯立刻向后仰头躲开，看向里昂，对方看起来在挣扎着是否要狠狠地咬住自己颤抖的嘴唇，好让自己别再做出类似的行为。

  “你能听到我说的话……”克里斯稍稍提高了一些音量，里昂的眼神重新变得冷酷起来，但双手却开始颤抖，“里昂，听我说，你能撑过去的。”

  里昂将头偏向另一边，另一行鲜血从眼眶中滑落，覆盖了之前脸颊上的痕迹。

  “杀了他……”他低声喃喃。

**** **_这不太妙……_ **

  克里斯迅速地抓住了里昂的手枪枪身，但里昂死死地握住手枪，克里斯不得不被拉得离对方更近。

  他尝试把枪夺走，但里昂并未让他如愿。如果里昂再次用枪指着他，那他将会有大麻烦了。

  克里斯朝着里昂的脸上打了一拳，让他失去了平衡，这样克里斯就得以利用那宝贵的几秒冲到了那些容器之间。

  里昂立刻开枪，一些容器被子弹击中并且爆炸了，玻璃碎片飞溅，液体开始淹没了地板。子弹破空的声音在房间呼啸着，克里斯保持着低下头的姿势，看向了自己的手枪，他能做的最多就是开几枪作为警告。

  也许这能够让里昂停下来。克里斯耐心地在一个没有被损伤到的容器后等待着，直到射击停止。克里斯迅速地靠向另一侧，精确地向里昂的脸旁开枪，里昂低声咆哮着，迅速地躲在了另一个容器后。

  “里昂！”克里斯扔掉了空的弹夹，“我是克里斯！”他重新将枪上膛。里昂正在产生某种不太好的变化。

  他没有得到任何回应，甚至没有听见里昂重新装填子弹，移动，甚至是呼吸的声音。刚才的那一枪克里斯没有打中，但他的目的也不是要击中里昂。克里斯再次紧贴着残存的完整容器移动起来，尝试着向前方窥伺，但他并没有看见任何人。

  难道里昂因为刚才的枪击而溜走了吗？

  一声大吼从他的背后传来，让他颤抖了一下，他迅速地转身。里昂冲向克里斯，手里紧握着一把小刀。克里斯来不及低头躲开，于是里昂手中的刀在他的胸口留下了一道很深的伤口，克里斯不得不咬紧牙关向后退了几步。

  由于剧烈的疼痛，他困难地呼吸着，然后后退了几步斜倚在硌人的的金属格栅上。克里斯低声呻吟，尝试远离里昂手上那把染上了自己的血的战术刀。

  “里昂……”他再次尝试呼唤对方的名字，“别这样……”然而里昂只是直直地走向他，没有丝毫要停下来的预兆。

  克里斯滚向另一边才再一次堪堪躲过了里昂的刀，刀刃刮擦在他之前倚在的金属格栅上发出了一声刺耳的可怕声响。克里斯重新站了起来，踉跄着想要躲开。然而里昂重重地踹了他一下，金属覆盖的地面被他倒下的身躯撞出一声巨响。

  他的手臂以一种古怪的姿势为身体做了缓冲，克里斯发出一声痛苦的呜咽，他很确信他的左手已经断了。

  里昂走到了他的面前，单膝跪了下来，他脸上的血迹已经变得模糊，克里斯不由得注意到对方的神情看起来已经没有之前那么坚定了。

 “克……克……克里……”里昂断断续续地说着，克里斯看着他的眼睛，对方的眼瞳里仍然充斥着血红色，但看起来现在变得有些湿润。

  克里斯想要说什么，但脸上突然被狠狠揍了一拳，让他重新躺倒在地板上。

  “里昂……我知道你还有意识，战胜那个寄生虫！”他大喊。里昂站了起来，靴子踩在了克里斯的脸上。

  即使他的力气已经逐渐消失，但克里斯还是抓住了里昂的腿，用力地向后拉，以至于对方也倒在了地上。克里斯勉强站了起来，他的左臂已经无法再做什么太大的动作了。他擦去鼻梁上的血，然后摇晃着站直。

  从胸口处伤口流出的血已经浸透了他的衣服，他的视野开始变得有些模糊。里昂摔倒后半晌没有爬起来，于是克里斯尽可能快地动起来，他从腰间的包里拿出其中一个注射器，然后摘掉了顶端的盖子。

  “撑住……里昂，我们能解决这件事的。”他一边说着一边接近他的爱人。

  里昂的眼神晦暗，他一跃而起，再次将克里斯推倒在地上，注射器从他手中滑落并且卡在了那些金属格栅中间，克里斯很难从现在的位置伸手将它拿回来，但他还是迅速地将里昂牢牢按在了一辆油罐车车身上。

  “里昂！快停下来！”克里斯一边有些困难地眨着眼以保持清醒，一边朝着对方大吼。

  随着里昂不断扭动挣扎，他的视野越发晃动起来。里昂抓住了他的左臂并用力地掐着，克里斯艰难地喘息着，不得不稍微减轻了力度。里昂不断地用膝盖猛击克里斯的腿，直到他有足够的空间狠狠地踢中克里斯的胃部，这让克里斯向后倒在另一辆油罐车上。

  克里斯倚着车身滑坐下来，他的腿无力地张开着，手臂虚软地垂在身体两侧。他感到非常疲惫，并且清楚自己正在大量失血，他的整个胸口被自己的血染得湿淋淋的，愈发呼吸困难。

  他眯起眼睛看着里昂站在他的两腿之间，将手枪举起来指向了克里斯的额头。

  “里昂……”他低声说。

  “阻止……阻止我！”里昂发出细微的尖叫，颤抖着将枪口贴上了克里斯的皮肤。

  “我不能……我不想伤害你。”克里斯轻轻呢喃着。

  如果有必要的话，他的确会将同伴击杀。但眼前的人是里昂，他深爱的，相处了许多年的恋人。他不会伤害里昂，即使这以他的生命作为代价。

  里昂跪了下来，枪仍然指着克里斯。然而克里斯却冲着他轻轻微笑：“我知道你在，里昂。”他喘了口气，勉强让呼吸顺利了一些，“我知道这一切都不是出自你自己的意识……我爱你。”

  另一行血迹顺着里昂的脸滑落，看起来几乎像是眼泪。

  “没关系……没关系……”克里斯不断地低声重复这句话。

  这不是里昂的错，他只是无法抑制那些病毒罢了。枪口坚定地再一次将克里斯抵在车上。

  即使里昂是靠得非常近，他也没有注意到克里斯的手慢慢伸向了自己的腰带。

  克里斯用最后一丝力气，攥住了里昂的衣领将他向前推了一把，枪口刮蹭过他的皮肤，但这并未阻碍克里斯成功地将另外一管解药拿出来。里昂在他的怀抱里扭动着，但这次克里斯不会再让他逃走了。他单手将注射器的盖子取下来。

  “抱歉。”他轻声说着，将针头刺进里昂的脖颈里，他推动着活塞将液体注射进去，里昂在他鲜血淋漓的怀抱里呻吟着。

  克里斯将空了的注射器扔开，然后双臂抱紧了正在挣扎的里昂。对方喘着气痉挛，身体左右扭动。

  直到所有的动静都消失了，里昂停止了动作，克里斯只能感受到微弱的呼吸。他把里昂抱得更紧了些，吻了吻里昂的发顶，“没关系……我在这儿……我会照顾你。”即使里昂偶尔会颤抖一下，但他已经失去了意识。

  克里斯很害怕，万一他用了完全错误的东西将里昂再次感染了怎么办？如果这所谓的解毒剂只是一种理论，而那些人从未将其付诸过实践呢？就在刚才，他是否亲手杀掉了里昂？

  他将里昂的头靠在自己的颈窝里，几乎开始颤抖起来。

  “抱歉……”

  克里斯的下巴搁在在里昂的头顶上。他已经是精疲力竭了，现在他的血几乎能染透里昂的衣服。

  “我们会没事的……”他低语着，缓缓地闭上了眼。

***

  一阵喧闹将克里斯从睡梦中惊醒，那声音听起来就像是拉长了的警铃。他尝试将头转到另一侧，但是当他把脸颊贴在枕头上时，他被什么东西扎了一下。他有些疑惑地睁开眼，一瞬间，视野里充斥着明亮的白炽灯光。

  他呻吟着重新闭上眼。克里斯静静地躺了一会，尝试着让自己的意识逐渐恢复过来。他花了几分钟才搞清楚自己此刻在哪里，自己正躺在医院的病床上。他猛然睁开眼，这次他将视线从天花板上转移，躲开了灼目的灯光。

  当他的眼睛已经适应了房间里的光线时，克里斯终于看清了房间里的摆设。房间是浅蓝色的，地板也是一样，一把深蓝色的椅子放在窗边，而窗户被窗帘挡了个严实，将更加刺眼的阳光隔绝在房间之外。

  他静静地坐着，脑子里飞速流转过几个能让他在这里的情况。心跳检测器的滴滴声让他逐渐回想起来发生的一切……

  里昂。

  他必须得知道里昂现在怎么样了。

  克里斯尝试着将身上盖着的毯子拿开，但发现这个简单的动作在此刻变得非常困难。

  他动了动他虚软的手，然后震惊地发现石膏覆盖了他的整个左臂，被弯曲成一个舒适的幅度，但克里斯几乎无法移动他的手指。不过至少他的右手还能正常活动，于是他扯下毯子扔在了一边。

  最终他成功地坐了起来，克里斯尽力将左半边身子倾斜向右边，以便它能够用手指取下右手腕上的针头。他又听见了尖锐的滴滴声，但这被克里斯无视了，他必须从这个房间里离开。他伸出脚踩在了冰冷的地板上。

  克里斯试着用手臂保持平衡，但他的腿感到十分虚弱，以至于差点摔倒。然而他并不打算回到那张该死的床上，他必须找到里昂。

  玻璃制的门被打开了，两个护士冲了进来，然鹅她们对病人离开了床，并且挣脱了所有机器设备的这一行为并不感到惊讶。

  她们轻轻抓住了他的手臂并把他带回床上，但是克里斯像小孩子发脾气一般踢着腿。

  “放开我。”他怒吼，但显然护士们忽视了他的抗议，他挥舞着挣脱了他的右手臂，然后尝试着推开另一个护士。

  他一瘸一拐地以他最快的速度向门挪动，但是却撞上了一个坚硬的物体。

  “回去躺着，雷德菲尔德。”一个男人的声音命令他。

  克里斯向后退了一步，看见了BSAA的指挥官克里夫·R·奥布莱恩的脸。对方一如既往地穿着他的深绿色外套——仿佛从来就没有脱下过，以及简单的深棕色长裤。

  克里斯不禁注意到他的头发看起来比之前更白了。

  “奥布莱恩，里昂在哪里？”克里斯问到，也许他应该先问奥布莱恩为什么会在这里，但这无关紧要。

  “只要你回到床上，我就会告诉你。”奥布莱恩命令道，站得笔直。

  如果克里斯还有力气的话，他会和奥布莱恩据理力争，但现在他真的太累了。 他任由护士们将他带回那张并不太舒适的床上，将有些令人发痒的毛毯重新给他盖上。

  “告诉我。”克里斯同样用命令的口吻。

  奥布莱恩沉默了片刻，这让克里斯的心沉到了谷底，他是不是真的杀了里昂？他并不是那种会做祷告的人，但现在他正在认真地思索祷告是否会带来奇迹。

  “他还活着。”奥布莱恩说。

  克里斯长长地出了口气，他用右手掩住脸庞，尝试平复紊乱的呼吸。

  里昂还活着。

  “感谢上帝。”他低声说。

  “但是……”奥布莱恩继续道，这让克里斯紧紧地盯着他，他知道一定会些有问题存在，“他还没有醒过来。”

  “这很严重吗？我也只是今天才醒过来，我们在这里有多久了？”这样想想，克里斯其实并不清楚他们现在究竟在哪里。

  “今天是你们在医院的第八天。”

  “八天？为什么？我们为什么会在这里滞留这么久？”

  奥布莱恩露出一个微妙的笑容：“你忘了你胸口上的伤口了吗？”

  克里斯低头向胸口看去，但蓝白相间的病号服挡住了他的视线，于是他稍稍坐起，领口散开，他看见大量的绷带缠绕在他的胸口上，甚至延伸覆盖住了他的整个背部。

  “你流了很多血，克里斯，老实说，当我们找到你时，很难分辨那到底是你的血还是里昂的血。”

  克里斯回想起他们两人倒在血泊里的样子，他坐着倚靠在车身上，里昂躺在他的怀里。

  克里斯递给奥布莱恩一个困惑的眼神：“你是怎么找到我们的？”

  “很长一段时间里，我们和你失去了联系，在等待一阵子之后我们决定派出小队去搜查，要辨认出你的足迹并不困难，克里斯。”他轻轻笑了一下，但又迅速收敛了笑容，“我们还找到了那个实验室，但是除了一具被碾碎的尸体，我们没有发现任何人。”

  克里斯意识到那具尸体指的是Mahu

  “小队在其中一个漆黑的房间里发现了你和里昂，以及一地的玻璃碎片——还好我们的靴子质量够好，我们将你们从那带走，然后直接送到了医院。”

  “还是在埃及？”克里斯咕哝着，尝试给自己换一个舒适的姿势。

  “还在埃及。”奥布莱恩回答他，“等你和里昂的情况都稳定下来，我们会将你们送回美国。”

  “我已经恢复得很好了。”克里斯固执地坚持着，“里昂呢？他的其他情况呢？除了他没有醒之外。”

  “他不像你那样被揍得很惨，或是流了那么多血，但是他的化验报告中存在几组古怪的数据，他的身体里有一些奇怪的东西，但医生们还没能搞清楚那是什么。”

  克里斯当然知道这个问题的答案，那是他用来杀死病毒的血清，但他应不应该告诉奥布莱恩呢？

  如果他谈起里昂曾被寄生的话，那些人会在里昂身上做各种千奇百怪的乱七八糟的实验，不计其数的针剂会把里昂弄得千疮百孔，只为了寻找某种已经不再存在于里昂体内的东西，而他克里斯这辈子都别想再靠近里昂一丝一毫了。

  “你知道他的。”克里斯笑了笑，希望自己的笑容看起来不要太过虚伪，“他是那种健康得过了头的怪胎，也许是因为他经常喝那些古怪的保健饮料。”这是个明晃晃的谎言，但这也让那些人没有理由在里昂身上做一连串灾难性的实验。

  奥布莱恩迷惑地看着他，看起来像是已经知道了克里斯在撒谎，但是他聪明地选择了暂时无视这件事。

  “让我见他。”克里斯并没有因为欺骗了奥布莱恩而感到动摇。

  奥布莱恩叹了口气：“不久后你可以见到他，不过你现在需要休息，你虽然能下床，但也几乎快摔倒，所以耐心躺着吧。”

  克里斯本来打算反对这件事，但最终选择妥协，他不甘心地反驳：“你最好赶紧让我见他。”克里斯抱怨着躺回了床上，闭上了眼。一旦他恢复得差不多了，他就会马上去见他的爱人。

***

  时间一天天过去，克里斯意识到护士们几乎将他锁在了房间里，他感到极度地紧张，焦虑，并且难以入眠。克里斯不是在说服他们让自己见里昂，就是在极力向所有的医护人员证明自己已经恢复良好。

  他的手指穿过有些油腻的发间，从床褥间伸出脚。克里斯实在是无聊透顶，况且医院的人没有给他任何能够打发时间的东西。奥布莱恩偶尔会来看看他，但每次待的时间都不长，很明显，别的地方比克里斯这里更需要这位长官。

  这令克里斯很沮丧，因为他感到他也在被某些人迫切地需要着，然而他只能呆在床上，将大量的时间耗费在无意义的睡眠里，咀嚼那些几乎难以下咽的饭菜。这是他能做到的极限了，他不得不表现好一些使自己的状态符合那些评估标准。

  克里斯持续地轻敲着床沿，直到一个护士推着轮椅进来，克里斯看向她，对方穿着以蓝色和白色为主色调的工作服，她的金发让克里斯想起来，这个护士就是负责给他送来那些令人反胃的食物的人。

  看起来除非是他被要求吃掉这个轮椅，否则一定是有什么事发生了。

  “雷德菲尔德，坐。”她用相当冷淡和简短的句子说道。许多的护士已经疲于应付这个难缠的病人，所以克里斯相当理解她们这种不愿意再看到他的态度。

  他把毯子掀到一边，一瘸一拐地挪向轮椅，坐下来感受到了人造皮革冰冷的温度。

  她沉默地推着轮椅离开了房间，穿过长长的走廊。瓷砖铺就的地板在被橡胶轮子碾过时发出吱吱的声音，但是这显这并没有让护士或是克里斯感到不舒服。

  他们转过几个弯，直到克里斯意识到这里已经离他的房间相当远。

  “我们要去哪里？”他忍不住询问。

  “肯尼迪先生，醒了。”

  克里斯猛地转过头盯着她，但对方脸上的表情仍然相当淡漠。

  此刻他真希望自己知道如何用埃及人的方式表达“快一点儿”的意思。

  他们又来到了一条长廊，在131号房间门口停下了。克里斯几乎难以克制住自己想要从轮椅上跳起来闯进门的冲动，但是他仍旧坐得笔直。这些护士生起气来的时候的确有些恐怖。

  她站在轮椅的前方，转动了金属门把手。简洁的蓝色门滑开，克里斯已经等不及要进到房间里了。即使现在他打着石膏的左手要活动还十分困难，克里斯仍旧绕开了护士，自己努力操纵着轮椅进入了房间里。

  里昂的病房几乎和他的一模一样，除了躺在床上的那个人身形要比他小一号。他靠得近了一些，感到呼吸有些沉重。里昂躺在那里，看起来十分安详。他的金发难免也有些油腻，但是他的脸庞相当干净。

  凑得更近一些后，克里斯看见对方的眼眸渐渐睁开了一小条缝。

“里昂？是我，克里斯。”克里斯忍不住微笑。

  里昂枕在蓬松枕头上稍稍转过头看着克里斯，但一言不发。

  “你感觉怎么样？”克里斯询问，但仍然没有得到回答。

  里昂盯着他看了几秒钟，然后将头转向另一侧，面朝着房间的一角。

  “里昂？”克里斯有些疑惑，但护士走过来，打算将轮椅推出去。

  “等等！”克里斯急忙抓住了轮子，好让他不会被推得太远。

  “肯尼迪先生需要休息。”护士警告他。

  克里斯回头看向仍旧安静的房间，里昂依然躲避着他的视线。

  “我不久后会再来，好吗？”

  还没等他听到回答，护士就将他带离了房间，但克里斯担心即使他等了许久，也得不到答案。

***

  克里斯呆在房间里，时间一天天地过去。每天他都会不厌其烦地询问他是否可以去看望里昂，但无一例外地，他都只能得到一个简短的“不”，每当他进一步追问原因的时候，那些人从来都不会给他答案，而只是自顾自地走开。

  奥布莱恩前些天的时候来过一次，克里斯问他的第一个问题就是为什么自己不能去看里昂。奥布莱恩看起来有些困惑，然后他耸了耸肩说：“或许他只是累了。”但克里斯对这个答案并不满意。

  他已经受够了一直以来都不被允许接近自己的恋人。克里斯不得不一遍遍地回想着他被允许探望里昂的那天。里昂的表情过于冷漠，就好像他并不高兴能见到克里斯似的。克里斯当然知道对方一定是对任务中发生的事情感到震惊，但他以为至少里昂会对克里斯还活着这件事感到庆幸。

  在反复推敲过后，克里斯越来越肯定是里昂告诉护士别让克里斯来看他的，克里斯本以为这种时刻是最需要爱人来陪伴的，来帮助对方跨过难关，但这似乎反而成为了里昂的心结。

  他本以为自己能很快得到答复，但直到在奥布莱恩前来通知他，几天后他们就可以返回美国时，他也没能如愿。不过由于他和里昂住在一起，克里斯已经等不及要从对方口中听到答案了。

***

  一阵强烈的气流席卷来，克里斯不得不眯起眼睛向刚刚降落的飞机走去。奥布莱恩正在滔滔不绝地说着一些克里斯多年前就已经不想再听的话。每隔一会克里斯就会回头向后瞥一眼，里昂就在他们身后不远处，但保持着一定的距离，没有再靠的更近，眼睛一直看着地面。

  他们走上小型白色私人飞机的楼梯，机舱里铺着暗色的地毯。克里斯站在入口处的一侧，确保里昂上了飞机，想看看对方坐在哪里。

  里昂默默地走上楼梯，拉起了他黑色夹克的拉链，径直走向机尾的座位。他坐在角落里白色皮制座椅上，那里和所有的位置都隔得很远，他双臂交叉，凝视着窗外。

  克里斯正要跟过去，但却被奥布莱恩拦住了。

  “让他一个人呆一会。”他把克里斯拉过来坐在自己对面，两个人中间隔着一张小的木制茶几。克里斯的胳膊肘搭在扶手上，脸埋在掌心里。

  直到飞机已经开始缓慢移动着准备起飞时，三个人都保持着沉默。当飞机已经处于飞行中，气流也逐渐稳定下来时，克里斯才开口说话：“为什么他不肯和我谈谈？”他问奥布莱恩，对方正在忙着从他老旧的磨损的手提箱中拿出一些陈旧的文件。

  奥布莱恩看了一眼克里斯：“或许他只是累了。”

  “你知道这个借口你用过多少次了吗？”克里斯叹了口气，向后靠在冰凉的皮革上。

  “我为我如此不了解肯尼迪先生感到抱歉。”

  克里斯皱眉：“我该觉得这很好笑吗？”

  “听着，我并不清楚在你们在执行那个任务的时候，他不在你身边时都发生了什么。”克里斯不动声色，他给奥布莱恩的解释是，一处隧道坍塌了，导致两个人不得不分开。他决定把真相藏在自己心里，克里斯知道这很自私，但他只是不想让里昂经历那些恐怖的实验。

  “但是”奥布莱恩继续说，“很明显发生了一些事，而这让他非常动摇。所以给他一点时间，然后冷静地和他交流，别一个劲地追问他，这只能让他更沮丧。我见过你们两个争执起来是什么样子。”

  克里斯忍不住微微笑起来，他们的确都有着不输对方的固执，但这个问题他们必须得解决。

  他悄悄站起来，瞥了一眼里昂，对方的头靠在肩膀上睡着了，呼吸平稳，即使经历了重重磨难，他看起来还是那么美丽。

  克里斯不打算再去打扰里昂了，但当飞机着陆后，他会想要和对方谈谈的。

***

  他们着陆在BSAA位于北美的一处主要分部，不得不再次接受了一遍医疗检查。奥布莱恩几乎是将他们赶出去一般将他们送走，并命令他们多休息几天。

  他们同时走向大楼外部，那里停放着众多的车辆，以供BSAA成员们使用。克里斯钻进了一辆白色吉普车的驾驶室，里昂沉默着坐在了后座。克里斯差点就要质问对方到底在干什么，但他忍住了，在开车回家的路上争吵没有任何意义。

  当他将车驶上砖石车道，停放在他们明亮的白色车库前时，克里斯放松地浅浅微笑了一下。他关上车门，打量着两个人的住处。房子的整体色调大部分是棕色，偶尔有一些零散的颜色更深的部分。

  他们有一块小小的草坪，上面的植物有些已经枯萎了。里昂坚持家里要有一处小花园，但他们两个人大部分时间都不在家，里面种着的植物自然是优先级别最低的事情。

  克里斯看着里昂走向浅绿色的门，然后迅速地打开了门锁。他走进房子里，然后迅速消失在克里斯的视线中，克里斯这几天还没看见过里昂的速度有这么快过。他跟着里昂走进去，关上门，将钥匙扔进了熟悉的陶瓷浅碟里。

  即使他们有一阵子不在家，家里看起来还不算太脏。浅灰色的沙发上仍然留着几道明显的褶皱，上个月的枪支杂志还打开着放在深色的木制茶几上。在等待里昂准备好出发去执行任务的时候，克里斯只是匆匆看了几页。

  他走进厨房，发现深色的木地板上已经积了些灰，但这可以过些天再说。他绕过中间的黑胡桃木柜台，给自己倒了杯水，倚在吧台上，啜饮了一口水。

  克里斯知道里昂一定是躲在他们的卧室里，他想他应该悄悄地去看看里昂。

  他喝完了杯子里最后一点儿水，慢慢地踏上楼梯。他的身体感到很疲惫，况且时差也让克里斯有些眩晕，但他忽视了这一点儿不舒服。

  他礼貌地敲了敲他们的卧室门：“里昂？”他隔着门询问，但没有回应。

  “我进来了。”说完他推开了门，他轻轻的走进他们漆成“橡木色”的房间里——里昂一直以来都孜孜不倦地纠正着他对这个颜色的叫法。

  他看见对方躺在厚厚的羽绒被下。克里斯走到里昂睡着的那一侧，屈膝跪下来。里昂只露了一个头出来，金色的发丝散在枕头上。他的眼睛是闭着的，但克里斯很清楚，即使是里昂也不可能在这么短的时间内入睡。

  “你想吃些什么吗？”克里斯轻声说。

  他耐心地等待着，在看见里昂轻轻摇头后几乎要忍不住微笑，至少这也算是一种回答。

  他站起来，刚要离开房间的时候又停住了，他张了张嘴，最终什么都没有说。

  他迫切地想要问里昂到底怎么了，但他不能这么做。里昂是个极其固执的人，克里斯希望里昂能在准备好后主动和他谈谈。

  他走出卧室，沉重而缓慢地下了楼梯，他决定花些时间在做三明治上，顺便将那本杂志看完，明天又是新的一天，克里斯希望里昂的心情能稍微好一点儿。

***

  克里斯醒来时发现有什么温暖的东西击打着他的小腿。看起来打算将他从床上踢下去。他慢慢在黑暗中睁开眼，瞥了一眼闹钟，上面显示着凌晨2:08。当他再一次被推了一下的时候他忍不住呻吟了一声，克里斯转过身，几乎和里昂的脸挨在了一起。

  克里斯可以看得出来，里昂出了一些汗，小声地呜咽着。他断断续续徐地发出微弱的声音，紧紧地咬住嘴唇，左右摆着头。他的腿在被子下胡乱踢着，再一次踢中了克里斯。

  里昂在做噩梦。

  克里斯的大脑从混沌的睡眠状态中清醒过来。

  他伸手轻轻抚在里昂汗涔涔的脸颊上，里昂本能地靠过来，呼吸越发急促。他的手向下隔着黑色的睡衣轻推对方的肩膀：“里昂，醒醒。”他压低声音。

  克里斯再次加大了一些力道，于是里昂猛地睁开眼然后喘息着。看起来他对两个人之间过近的距离相当吃惊。

  “你在做噩梦。”克里斯轻声解释着，开始按摩对方僵硬的肩颈。而里昂只是扫了他一眼，把被子掀到一边后逃也似地冲进了浴室。

  克里斯躺回他的那一侧，打开了床头灯。即使那是盏很小的灯，却发出了明亮得像是太阳一样的光。他眯着眼直到自己的眼睛适应了灯光。克里斯看向浴室，里昂关上了门，只有些许的光线从门缝中渗出来。

  他静静地躺着，等待着。里昂做噩梦是件很罕见的事情。他曾在几次不好的梦境中喃喃着说过一些关于浣熊市的只言片语，但他坚持那只不过是梦而已。当他从西班牙回来的时候，克里斯甚至对此还感到非常吃惊。

  里昂从未抱怨过曾受到的打击或是困扰于他所经历的一切。他坚称他梦见浣熊市的唯一原因是那时候他太年轻了，从未见过丧尸。

  但现在里昂又开始做噩梦，克里斯认为他必须让里昂跟他谈谈，这样他才能帮里昂。

  他一直笔直地躺在床上，认为里昂应该是正在整理自己或是洗脸。套间的门终于开了，里昂有些踉跄地走回房间，黑色的睡衣和裤子看起来因为出汗而有些粘。

  里昂站在那里盯着克里斯，没有任何要回到床上的意图，他站得笔直，注视着前方，这让克里斯有些被吓到：“你还好吗？”克里斯尝试着询问他，但里昂只是皱着眉，直直地站着。

  “你很少做噩梦，都梦见了什么？”

  里昂走到床尾，像是决定呆在那里，不再回到床上。

  “……你一定要问吗？”里昂含糊地回答着，他的声音听起来沙哑而疲惫，几天以来的一言不发让他说话时用力得几乎像是在咆哮。

  “关于任务？”克里斯猜测，“我们都活了下来，回到了家里，我想没有比这更好的结果了。”

  里昂嗤笑：“你真的认为我们这样挺好？在那些事情发生过后？在我……做的那些事之后……”

  克里斯掀开被子坐了起来。

  “我并不生气，如果你担心这个的话。”克里斯回答，微微侧过头，“你该不会以为这是我第一次被打断骨头吧？”他向里昂挥了挥那只还上着石膏的手臂，但对方只是移开了视线。

  “还有那个。”里昂指着克里斯的胸口轻声说。克里斯低头看向那道横亘在胸口的长长伤疤。虽然刀伤的痕迹看起来依旧很显眼，但它终究会消失的。

  “不过是又一个伤疤罢了，像是我身上没有别的伤口似的。”克里斯努力说服对方。

  里昂恼怒地揉了揉自己的头发：“你完全搞错了我的意思。又或者说你已经忘了？”他紧拽住发丝，“是我造成了这一切！我伤害了你！我几乎让你流血致死，并且还让你进了医院！我朝你开枪！我差点杀了你！你他妈怎么能忽视这些事情！我用枪指着你的头，看着你被Mahu打倒！你现在要告诉我你不生气？！”

  克里斯静静地注视着里昂不断喘着气，他的表情或许已经称得上是恐惧，而克里斯只是笑了笑：“因为那不是你。”他简短地回答。里昂的肩膀垮了下来，低头看着地面。

  “你被感染了。”克里斯继续说，“你没法控制住自己。”

  “我能看见我做的一切。”里昂哀鸣着，“我阻止不了自己，我在脑子里发了疯似的大叫。”

  “那是寄生虫。那些选择不是你做出来的，是寄生虫想要杀了我，而不是你。”

  里昂转过身去背对着克里斯，看起来像是在自嘲：“看起来有些人这辈子都不发展亲密关系是有理由的。”

  克里斯迅速地下了床，靠近里昂，他将手放在对方的肩膀上，强迫对方转过头来看着自己。里昂看起来很害怕，他的发丝凌乱，眼神游移。

  “每天我看见这道伤口时，我不得不一遍遍地提醒自己都做些了什么。”里昂喃喃着，手抚过克里斯胸口上的伤疤。

  “而我也会时时刻刻都提醒你，这不是你的错，我并不会责怪你。”克里斯平静地回答。

  在这次争论中，里昂看起来打了一场注定会输掉的战役，他将头靠在克里斯的肩膀上。

  “如果我们的立场转换一下，你也会不断提醒我那不是我的错。”克里斯解释，“对于我们而言，被感染是迟早都会发生的事情，因为这就是我们生活的世界。”

  “……我并没有感觉好受一点儿。”里昂说着，紧挨着克里斯胸口的皮肤。

  克里斯笑了起来：“我知道，但至少有人能和你聊聊，在类似的事情发生后，你该不会真的喜欢一个人呆着吧？”

  里昂轻轻地蹭了蹭克里斯的下巴作为回答。

  “在一个爱你的人身边，你绝对是安全的，他会不惜一切代价地保护你。”克里斯的嘴唇吻了吻里昂的发丝。

  “……抱歉。”里昂轻声说。

  克里斯亲吻他的额头，然后慢慢地搂着他回到床上。里昂背对克里斯躺着，这样克里斯就能从背后抱住他，把头搁在他的肩膀上。

  克里斯的嘴唇扫过里昂的耳廓，用沉静的音调问他：“你后悔和我在一起吗？”

  “不。”里昂立刻低声回答。

  克里斯吻过他耳后的皮肤：“你想要结束我们所拥有的一切吗？”

  里昂努力转过头去，这样他就能看着克里斯的眼睛：“我从未这样想过。”

  他微微抬头，这样他就能吻到克里斯。克里斯低下头急切地吻住里昂，他的唇温暖而柔软，克里斯慢慢地将舌尖探进他的唇瓣之间，当克里斯的舌头勾住他的以加深这个吻的时候，里昂开始感到浑身发热。

  当他尝试着解下里昂睡衣底端的扣子时，克里斯不得不低声咒骂着左手上碍事的石膏，里昂稍稍挪动了一下身子，帮着克里斯一起将自己的衣服和内裤一口气拽掉，将它们从床上扔到地板上。

  里昂转过来对克里斯做了相同的事情，那一刻克里斯甚至对自己睡在床的左侧有些不满，因为现在他不得不依靠右手来动作。他伸出右手将里昂拉得更近了些，现在他们之间没有布料的隔阂，肌肤相亲让他们的吻更加热情。

  克里斯右侧的肩膀感到有些不舒服，但他并不想计较这个，一切的疼痛都是值得的。

  他的手指顺着里昂的脊背向下滑去，成功地引来对方的一阵颤栗和喘息，手指落在了里昂的臀缝间，试探性地往穴口里伸进了一根手指，许久未曾有过的感觉让里昂扭动着身子向后靠去。

  里昂的皮肤有些干燥，但很柔滑，即使克里斯并没有更多的动作，看起来里昂也懂得了他的暗示。他短暂地离开了克里斯的怀抱，克里斯听见了抽屉打开又合上的声音，他微笑着将右手伸向里昂。

  里昂将一些润滑剂挤在克里斯的手上，于是克里斯吻了吻他的脖颈作为答谢。他的手指重新回到里昂的后穴，并不费力地就开始了扩张的工作。

  他听见里昂的呻吟，对方凑过来索取另一个吻，克里斯很乐意满足里昂的这个小心愿。

  两根手指在里昂的体内翻搅着，克里斯感到了某种冰凉的东西在触碰他的阴茎，里昂正在将润滑剂抹在他的性器上，这让克里斯感觉非常好。里昂的触碰并不费力就让克里斯完全勃起了，实际上里昂的呻吟已经让他硬了起来，而对方的手不过是加快了这个过程。

  克里斯将手指尽可能地更加深入，将润滑剂轻柔地涂抹在内壁上，他感到里昂的身体热得惊人，而他们两个人显然都已经开始有些失去耐心。他抽回手，将阴茎抵在里昂的臀瓣之间，轻微磨蹭着，这足以让对方动情得不能自已。里昂呜咽着，斜着身子尝试得到更多的快感。

  “这就是你想要的吗？”克里斯在他耳边轻声调笑。

  “克里斯……”里昂呻吟着叫他的名字，克里斯知道这不过是催促他赶快进入的甜蜜警告。

  他开心地遵从了里昂的命令，然后插进了里昂紧致而火热的甬道里。里昂急促地喘息着，转过头让克里斯能够亲吻他的脖颈。克里斯在第一次抽插时，也在里昂的皮肤上留下了一个显眼的吻痕。

  里昂大声地呻吟着，将克里斯还打着石膏的左手轻轻拉过来让自己被抱得更紧。克里斯靠得近了些，他的性器在里昂体内进出的幅度虽小但却力道凶狠。克里斯腰部发力向前顶撞着，让里昂随着他的动作不断喘息，而这正是克里斯想要达到的效果。

  他是如此迫切地想要里昂知道，他会一直在他身边，而他对里昂的爱永远不会有终止的那一天，他用右手将里昂拥得更紧，即使他的手指因为润滑剂的缘故还有些黏腻，但他们都不在乎这一点儿微不足道的事情。克里斯正忙于在里昂身体的每一个角落留下吻痕。

  一次正中目标的抽插让里昂几乎快要尖叫出声，“是这里吗？”克里斯用带着笑意的口吻询问，即使他很清楚他刚刚都做了什么。

  “是的……”里昂回答，看起来他并没有注意到克里斯在开玩笑。里昂看起来已经快要接近极限，他的脸红透了，发丝黏在额头上，眼眸紧闭。

  克里斯再一次朝着那个地方顶弄，在短暂的瞬间他已经做了决定要让里昂迎来一次绝顶的高潮。克里斯忍不住靠在里昂的肩膀上，因为那紧致的后穴而沉声喘息着，他想让里昂比他先达到高潮。

  他将右手轻轻地包裹住里昂的阴茎开始摩擦，里昂惊喘着，克里斯知道他已经快要射了。

  “克里斯……克里斯……啊！”里昂喘着气射了出来。克里斯因为对方高潮时收紧的甬道而低吟出声，精液一股一股地射进了对方的身体里，他几乎要因为克里斯在自己高潮余韵中还未停止的抽插而背过气去，只能颤抖着承受对方的冲刺。

  “里昂……”克里斯紧贴着里昂的皮肤，随着他的深入而轻轻呻吟着对方的名字，他感到热得过了头，自己似乎快要融化，两个人都在粗重地喘着气，慢慢地从快感中回过神来。

  当克里斯从里昂的身体里退出来时，里昂低声喘息着。克里斯迈着有些不稳的步伐下了床。他从浴室里拿出了一条毛巾，看见里昂依旧精疲力竭地躺在他的那一侧，克里斯微笑着，开始替对方擦拭身体。

  当克里斯最终完成了所有清理工作，将毛巾扔在脏衣篓里时，里昂已经开始因为困意而不断地点着头。克里斯回到卧室，关掉了床头的灯，他回到床上，赤裸着再一次抱住了里昂。

  “我爱你……无论如何别忘了这一点。”他在里昂的耳边轻声说。

  里昂抓住他的两只手好让克里斯将将自己环抱得更紧。

  “别走……”他用饱含睡意的嗓音喃喃，克里斯轻笑着吻了吻他的发丝。

  “除了你身边，我无处可去……宝贝。”

 

END.

 


End file.
